Love and Secrets
by Rei Jaganshi
Summary: Well, Hiei has been killed. Don't worry, he is being given the chance to come back. On one condition...To find out more, read and review!
1. Hiei's Death

Well, hullo there! I wrote this out of pure boredom and it turned into something long, so here it is! I tried to mix in all elements: comedy, tragedy, and even a little love! Don't forget to review!  
  
Love and Secrets..by: ReiJaganshi  
  
********************************* "Hiei!" "Yusuke! Take Yukina and get out of here!" "No, we can't leave him, Yusuke!" "Don't argue! Go!" "Hiei." "No, Kitsune. I have to deal with this on my own. I'll be okay."  
  
The situation was definitely worse than anyone, even Hiei, could manage. He was alone with his foe in a high castle tower chamber, in some remote region of Makai. He had come in search of his sister, whom (he had found out from Yusuke, who had heard from Koenma) had been kidnapped. She was being held captive here by an evil Demon lord, who had taken her, not for her tear gems, but for something else. Just thinking about what would've happened to her if he hadn't come in time made him sick and furious.  
Looking around now, willing himself to think straight, he tried to devise a strategy. He finally knew what Yusuke felt like when his emotions took over. He found it very difficult to figure out his options when nothing but sick pictures kept running through his mind.  
Now, with his sword in hand, and violent fury burning in his blood red eyes, he began to tug hastily at the bandage on his right arm.  
"Ha ha, do you really hope to defeat me with that worthless Dragon?," the cold voice of his foe echoed in his ears.  
Anger, it felt like, surged through his right arm. It had heard him, and apparently it didn't appreciate being called worthless. Still, he struggled to control himself and his feelings.  
"You know, your sister is a cute one. I can see why you protect her, or could it be more than just brotherly love? Are there some sort of other feelings you haven't revealed to anybody, even that red-headed companion of yours? Or maybe there are some unnatural feelings there, too?"  
That was it. Hiei could take no more abuse. Not even stopping to take off the bandage, he let out a scream, a battle cry of very colorful language, and set his Dragon loose. It tore through the chamber, cutting through solid stone, and finally reaching its prey. The demon lord let out a bloodcurdling scream and was thrown backwards, but not before he unleashed such a large surge of energy that Hiei was thrown with unspeakable force into the chamber wall. There was an earsplitting crack, Hiei felt an unbearable pain course through his body, and then he was looking down on it. His skull had cracked beyond repair and he had died on impact. 


	2. The Spirit Realm

Well, after reading a few reviews, I decided to update the second chapter. Here it is! Standard disclaimers apply here!  
  
Love and Secrets: Chapter two! (Typed while listening to 80's Retro music! YAY! ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, I'm dead now, huh? This can't be good."  
"Well, it's never really good when someone dies, but you're a special case, Hiei," said a familiar voice behind him. He flipped around in midair to see Botan sitting on her oar and smiling pleasantly at him.  
"Have you come to take me to Hell," Hiei asked sharply.  
Botan winced at his tone, but soon recovered her bubbly character.  
"No silly, Koenma sent me to get you! You're going to be given the chance to come back."  
"And what if I don't want to go back? What if I'm happy being dead?" Hiei smirked at the blue-haired girl.  
"Well, if you're gone, who will protect Yukina if something like this ever happens again? Are you going to leave that job to Kuwabara," she asked with a laugh.  
Hiei's smirk faltered, and his eyes flashed. Botan had struck a nerve. Slowly, and very unwillingly, he grasped Botan's hand and allowed her to pull him all the way out of the castle. When they reached the warm sunlight outside, he plopped himself down behind Botan on her oar and held on.  
"Do you have a good grip? Okay, let's go!"  
Hiei's grasp on the oar tightened as they took off upwards. They soared higher and higher until they finally broke through into the Spirit Realm. Hiei looked down at the colorful plains and the seemingly unending River Styx. Coming up ahead of them was the Gate of Judgment and Koenma's castle.  
Hiei swallowed hard as the he stared at the castle that loomed ahead. What would Koenma ask of him? Would it be anything unreasonable? He glanced at Botan and found her staring at him. As soon as he looked at her, she giggled, blushed a bright shade of scarlet, and looked ahead again.  
"She's always been so strange around me," Hiei thought. Why was she like this around him, and not Kurama or Yusuke, or even Kuwabara? He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice them start to descend until they were almost to the gate.  
He brushed his thoughts aside as they landed in front of the gigantic doors. Botan walked over to the tiny speaker box and spoke into it.  
"Hullo! It's Botan! I've brought Hiei!"  
The doors opened and they started inside through the long hallway into the main chamber. Here, there was so much noise and so many onis running around that Hiei could barely hear himself think.  
"Alright then, Hiei. Let's go see Koenma," Botan said, and they set off toward the deity's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So, what do you people think so far! Can you guess who's gonna hook up? Well, keep reviewing and there's definitely more to come! 


	3. The Requirement and Laughing fit

WOOHOO! Tankee everyone for the WONDERFUL reviews! I'm warning you ahead of time that this chapter will be especially long, and maybe a little funny/sad. Is that possible? Anyway, if you haven't figured it out by now, Botan and Hiei are gonna hook up! I guess you could've figured it out from this chapter.OH WELL! Enough blabbering! ON WITH THE FICCY! ^_^;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They entered the large room of Koenma's office, and Hiei saw the young, toddler look-alike Koenma sitting behind his desk and watching what looked like a TV. Hiei was startled to find himself looking at a picture of his dead body. It looked worse than Hiei had thought it had been earlier. His body was slumped up against a wall, covered in blood and his skull had the biggest crack in it, so big that the white bone shone brightly. He could tell that a lot of his other limbs had been broken as well, because his leg was twisted out from under him in a most unpleasant looking way.  
"Well, you've done yourself in this time, Hiei. I think it's nice to tell you that Yukina is safe and sound with the others. She deeply loves and admires you, Hiei, more than anyone will ever know. Now, on to the conditions and requirements for your rebirth.  
"I have thought this through very thoroughly. Though your body is beyond repair, there is a way to have you reborn with almost exactly the same features. You will be slightly taller, but I daresay you won't mind that. There is only one requirement you must fulfill to be reborn. Are you ready to hear this," Koenma asked grimly.  
Hiei grunted and nodded slightly. He was willing to do almost anything to see Yukina again.  
"The requirement is that you must tell Yukina about you two being brother and sister," Koenma said quickly, as though he was swallowing some nasty medicine.  
Hiei felt as if he'd been punched very hard in the chest. Tell Yukina? He'd vowed years ago never to tell her for her own protection. Now he was faced with a very difficult problem: be forced to never see her again, or betray his vow just to come back for her. He stared at Koenma's, almost expecting him to start laughing and declare it was a joke, but Koenma just looked at him with eyes full of the irritating pity he hated so much.  
Hiei felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around. Botan was smiling sympathetically at him. He just looked at her, not knowing what to do.  
"Hiei, are you alright," Botan asked quietly, "Don't you worry; I'll personally help you do this. I know it must be extremely hard for you." To his surprise, she pulled him into a tight, friendly hug. He was so shocked, he couldn't move. He must've felt tense, because Botan was running a small hand softly along his spine, and for some reason he relaxed and closed his eyes.  
"We'll do this together. I'll help, too," Said Koenma awkwardly. He wasn't used to seeing Hiei act like this in front of other people. It actually made him a little jealous. He had never seen Botan look at someone like that.  
Hiei opened his eyes and came to his senses. He parted from Botan and was across the room so fast that he was a blur. Botan, who had been leaning on Hiei, fell face first onto the floor. Koenma burst out laughing and Hiei snickered a bit. Botan scrambled up and grabbed Koenma's shirt. She lifted him off of the desk and fixed him with a look. This caused Hiei to laugh harder; he was actually bent double, clutching his sides, which were aching.  
"Botan, put me down this instant," shouted Koenma, kicking his tiny legs, "I'm not to be treated like this by anyone aside from my father!"  
Hiei fell to the floor with uncontrollable laughter now, tears pouring down his cheeks and as the turned into gems, falling with a "Clink!" to the floor.  
Botan and Koenma just stared at Hiei; laughing this hard was a rare occurrence with him. He was rolling around now, completely devoid of dignity, and small tear gems littered the floor around him. Seeing this, Botan and Koenma could not hold it in any longer. They both burst out laughing and joined Hiei on the floor, tears welling up in their eyes also.  
As they climbed to their feet, they noticed that Koenma's assistant Ogre was standing in the doorway, looking at them.  
"Well I'm glad to see that you're happy, but Yusuke and the others are a different story."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what did you think? I told you it was long! Well, keep up your terrific reviews, and I'll keep updating! I should have more time now that I'm on Holiday Break. TTFN!  
  
~Reirei 


	4. The Others

Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. You know, with Christmas and everything! So, enough of me talking. Here is the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He switched the channel on the screen, and a very unexpected scene appeared. Yusuke was terrifyingly mad: he was knocking down trees around him. Kuwabara seemed to be trying to consol Yukina and Keiko, who were both crying hysterically. Kurama was nowhere to be seen, much too overcome with grief to stay with them, and Shizuru was trying to talk sense into Yusuke, who was now randomly firing his Spirit Gun into the air and yelling out different things.  
"HOW COULD YOU, HIEI," Yusuke screamed, tears pouring down his face, "why didn't you let Kurama and me stay and help you?! Koenma, you better be taking him in!"  
Koenma changed the channel and Kurama showed up on the screen. Hiei cringed and looked away. Kurama was sitting in a clearing, his face buried in his hands. His shoulders were shaking violently, and he was whispering things to himself. It was so quiet that they could hear every word that he was whispering.  
"Hiei, I wanted to help you. Why Hiei? I hope you're able to see the others. Even Kuwabara was crying. It was terrible."  
"Oh, Koenma, you have to tell them what's going on! We can't just leave them down there like that," Botan said. She looked at Koenma with her eyes all puffy from crying.  
The screen was back on the group scene. Shizuru had finally gotten Yusuke to calm down, the girls were now both crying into Kuwabara's shoulder, and Kurama had still not joined them.  
"Okay, I'll go tell them now. Hiei, there's a little thing saying that if you work for me, within two hours of your death you can speak to your friends in a solid form. Do you want to come with me?" Koenma looked at him questioningly.  
Hiei nodded gruffly and watched as Koenma transformed into his teen self. They left the office and in no time they were approaching the location of the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what now? What's going to happen? Are you curious? I hope so. Anyway, review some more! I love all the ones I've gotten already!  
  
Sayonara! ~Reirei 


	5. The Startling Reactions

WOW! It's been awhile, huh? Sorry for taking so long, I was grounded, you understand. Well, anyway, enough small talk. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
When they finally got through the trees and into the clearing, everybody looked up in surprise. They were all puffy eyed and red faced from crying, and screaming in Yusuke's case. When they saw Hiei, they made some sort of noise of surprise or happiness. They jumped up at once and swamped the two standing there, all talking at once. Keiko and Yukina both threw themselves on Hiei, who was taken completely by surprise. It was very strange to Hiei to have two girls throw themselves at him and begin weeping. Kuwabara was confused, but surprisingly happy to see Hiei; he was actually crying. Yusuke was talking very animatedly to Koenma, and Hiei had the impression that he was threatening him. Now that he had gotten accustomed to having Keiko and Yukina on him, he was patting Keiko's back softly and petting Yukina's mint-green hair. They were still crying hysterically, but it was with happiness now.  
"How can you be here, Hiei?! We heard the explosion, and felt the energy. We assumed that must have surely killed you," cried Yukina into Hiei's cloak.  
"Ahem, if you'll all give me a chance to talk, then I will try to explain," said Koenma imperiously.  
They all stopped crying and turned to listen, the girls still clutching onto Hiei as if they were afraid he would fly away if they didn't.(Teehee, I love similes/metaphors) Now that everything had settled down, Hiei noticed something missing.  
"Where's Shizuru," he asked.  
"Oh, she went to get Kurama. I guess she felt you coming, because right before you appeared, she stood up and ran off to find him. She should be back any time," explained Yusuke.  
"Kurama, oh no," thought Hiei.  
"Well, this is what happened," Koenma began, "Hiei was killed by the blast, but since he works for me now, he is able to come back if he chooses. Of course, there are requirements, but we won't get into those now. As for him being here right now, since he works for me and it is within two hours of his death, he is able to speak to you in a solid form."  
Suddenly, Kurama and Shizuru burst through the trees on the other side of the clearing. You could tell that they had both been crying; their eyes were puffy, like everyone else, and they were sniffling. As soon as Kurama saw Hiei, he smiled widely and walked over to where they were crowded around him. Kurama embraced Hiei, and began to cry, his shoulders shaking. This was very unnerving for Yusuke and Kuwabara, who thought of Kurama as a very strong person. They never knew him as one to cry in public. Kurama kneeled down in front of Hiei and held him at arms length by the shoulders. He sniffled slightly and smiled at him.  
"Kurama, did you happen to hear us talking just now? I was explaining why Hiei is here." Koenma looked questioningly at Kurama.  
"Yes, we heard," Shizuru answered for him.  
The girls had let go of Hiei now, but they were standing so close to him that he looked uncomfortable. As soon as Kurama stood and walked over to Koenma, however, they both wrapped their arms around Hiei's waist and embraced him. Hiei looked up at the boys with a lost look on his face, so Yusuke and Kurama pried the girls off with much difficulty. Keiko then grabbed onto Yusuke's arm, and it was impossible to shake her off. Yukina was a different story. As soon as Kurama let go of her, she went right back to Hiei and buried her face in her cloak. She sniffled and he could tell she was crying again, but the others could see that Hiei didn't mind the attention from Yukina, so they left it at that. Hiei was a bit confused at what to do, but as soon as Yukina put her arms around hs waist and hugged, he hugged back. She looked up, and smiled warmly through her tears. Hiei actually smiled back (like he could resist that adorable face) and she embraced him again.  
Koenma looked at the watch on Yusuke's wrist.  
"Well, Hiei, it's time to go back now. We gotta go," he looked at Hiei.  
Everybody said goodbye to Hiei, Keiko and Yukina embraced him hard again, and it took all the bys, including Koenma, to pry them off. Everybody watched them walk away and disappear with tears welling up in their eyes once again.  
  
Well?! Review, or I shall send my lemmings to do you in! 


	6. Back in Reikai

Here it is! Chapter 6! Sorry I kept you guys waiting, I was busy updating Lost Past's Return (My newest story! Read it if you haven't yet!) and reading Shadow Jaganshi's stories. She's hilarious, and I suggest you check out her stories, too! Well, enough blathering, on to the chappie!  
  
"Now do you see why you have to come back? They wouldn't be able to live happy lives with out you. This is like when Genkai was killed. She and Yusuke used to fight like there was no tomorrow. But when she died, he was overcome with grief. Do you see what I mean? Even Kuwabara wants you to come back. It might be unbelievable, yet it's very true."  
  
They arrived back in the Spirit Realm and went straight to Koenma's office, where Botan and Ogre were waiting for them. The clearing that they had just left was on the screen. They were all smiling and sitting around, talking about how happy they had been to see Hiei again.  
  
"Now, was that a life changing experience, or what," botan asked Hiei. He just shrugged and pulled one of his usual "hn's".  
  
"Botan, why don't you show Hiei where he's going to stay," said Koenma.  
  
"Sure thing! Come, follow me, Hiei."  
  
Hiei started to follow, but then turned. He looked at Koenma.  
  
"Just one quick question," he said to Koenma in his usual indifferent tone, "Why do I have to tell Yukina? What does it have to do with my being reborn?"  
  
"Well," said Koenma, "you see, the technical requirement was that you had to reveal one big secret to someone you love. Since all of us have been trying to get you to tell her for ages, I picked this one for you. As prince of the Spirit Realm, I'm also telling you that you do not have a say in the matter."  
  
Hiei just glared at him and followed Botan out of the room. She led him down a hallway to a fairly large, homely suite.  
  
"This," said Botan, gesturing around her, "is where I live. You can stay here until it's time for your rebirth."  
  
Hiei said nothing except his "hn", as usual. He looked around and then turned to leave, but before he walked out the door he turned to look at Botan.  
  
"Botan, I have...a...favor to ask of you," he said slowly.  
  
"Of course! What is it?" Botan smiled.  
  
"Can...you take me...to...see Genkai," he asked.  
  
This request to Botan by complete surprise. Hiei wants to visit Genkai? Why? Did Yusuke as him to deliver a message, or was this Hiei's will? It took a few seconds for her to answer.  
  
"Um...of...of course I can."  
  
So?! Is that good for you guys? Why do you think Hiei wants to see Genkai? Don't forget to review, or you'll regret it! 


	7. Strange feelings and a visit to Genkai

Well, here you are, I'm updating Love and Secrets! I never thought this story would be so popular when I published it, but you guys proved me wrong. Thanks for all your super great reviews. I've decided to combine two chapters to make this one longer for you. Don't forget to R&R, and why not read my newest story "What the Cards Entail" And review for me. ENJOY!  
  
Hiei just looked at her and turned to walk out the door. Botan followed and she sped up to walk beside him. When she caught up, she smiled at him. Hiei just glared back. Botan sighed and looked ahead again.  
  
"Why can't anyone get him to be nice," Botan wondered.  
  
When they were outside the front doors of the palace, Botan pulled her oar out of nowhere and they both got on. After they had taken off, Botan turned to look at Hiei.  
  
"So, why do you want to see Genkai," she asked, trying to sound innocently curious and not suspicious.  
  
"That's none of your business," said Hiei sharply. Botan winced again. This time she finally cracked.  
  
"Why are you so mean?! It's just a hunch, but I don't think people appreciate your wise cracks and rude comments," she said very loudly.  
  
Hiei said nothing. He just glared at her, but Botan could tell that she had said too much. She turned forward again and silently chastised herself for being so stupid.  
  
"I'm sorry for bursting out like that," said Botan without looking at Hiei, "It was uncalled for and I understand completely why you're so bitter. You haven't lived the nicest, easiest life and it's hardened you. But I'm willing to look past that and at the good and love inside of you."  
  
"The good? What is she talking about," he thought, but as he mused to himself about what she had said, a strange feeling ran through his body. It was a feeling he had only felt once before, and that was when he had learned about Yukina. I guess you could call it love, but then, as he looked at the back of Botan's head, gazing at the beautiful blue hair, the feeling surged inside him, stronger than ever. This confused Hiei. Was he developing feelings for this girl? NO, that was impossible...or was it?  
  
As Hiei was mulling all this over, Botan was contemplating why she had blown up like that. She was suddenly feeling all these different emotions at once. Before this she had felt nothing but fear and maybe a little pity for Hiei. Now...now she felt a whole array of emotions that she couldn't even describe. It was impossible to put what she was feeling into words. She also wondered what Hiei felt like right now. She felt so sorry for him, he had so much on his plate right now, and she also felt obligated to help him through this ordeal just as she had done with Yusuke when she had first met him.  
  
They flew high over the plains and forests of the Spirit Realm, neither one saying a word. They just continued to think, occasionally making some sort of noise.  
  
Botan snapped out of her reverie just in time to see that they were almost to where Genkai was.  
  
"Oh, it'll be nice to see Genkai again," exclaimed Botan in an effort to try and lighten the mood. Hiei, as usual, said nothing.  
  
They descended and finally landed in front of a nice looking cottage type house. They walked up to the door and rang the bell.  
  
The door swung open and there stood, not an elderly woman, but the beautiful young face he had seen under the mask at the Dark Martial Arts Tournament. A glowing, youthful face surrounded by a flowing mass of soft pink hair. When she spoke, he heard the soft, girly voice he had heard in the medical tent.  
  
"Hiei! What a pleasant surprise," said Genkai.  
  
"You're...young," stuttered Hiei.  
  
"What, you were surprised? You didn't think Koenma would force me to stay in that awful old body for the rest of eternity did you?"  
  
"No...I mean...Well, you look...," Hiei stuttered, but couldn't finish his statement.  
  
"Don't worry, I know what you mean," said Genkai with a laugh. She just smiled at Hiei, who stared back, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Please, come in. Have a seat," she said, and stood aside to let them pass.  
  
"So what happened? Why are you in the Spirit Realm," Genkai asked Hiei after they had settled in they living room.  
  
"I died," stated Hiei simply.  
  
"Well I figured that much," exclaimed Genkai, "HOW did you die?"  
  
"I was killed saving Yukina," explained Hiei.  
  
"Well, it is a heroic death. So, you are going back, right?"  
  
"Of course he is," Botan answered before Hiei could say anything. Hiei glared at her, but didn't disagree.  
  
Genkai looked at Botan.  
  
"So, how's my Yusuke and everyone else doing," she asked.  
  
"Oh, they're just swell, Genkai. Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama all miss you, not to mention Keiko and Shizuru. We all want you to be with us again, but unfortunately we know that's not possible," Botan said.  
  
"How did Yusuke take my death," Genkai asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Not as well as we'd hoped," replied Botan sadly.  
  
"What happened to Toguro?"  
  
Um...well...Yusuke fought him, and...," she trailed off.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...killed him," Botan said quickly.  
  
"Oh," said Genkai shortly. She looked down at her feet and her beautiful pink hair cascaded around her face.  
  
"Oh, Genkai, I'm so sorry," Botan said, and she went to embrace the young woman. Hiei stood beside them and patted Genkai awkwardly on the back. Genkai smiled gratefully at them.  
  
"I'm fine, go sit down," said Genkai, "So, what was the real reason you came to see me?"  
  
"Actually," said Botan, "Hiei was the one who wanted to come, so I'll leave you two alone to talk. I'll be in the front yard if you need me."  
  
Well? Review! I shall find you if you don't! 


	8. Emiliana, the new ferry girl

Well, hello! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've been very busy, so I haven't had had time to update, and I know you all probably hate me... so, I'm updating now, for the sake of what's left of all our sanity. Enjoy! Oh, and a small side note: I know the entire thing about Genkai confused everyone, but I just wanted to say that I meant for this to be alternate universe, in my mind kinda thing. So, bear with me. Thanks!

As soon as Botan reached the small front yard of the cottage, her brand- new communicator (from Koenma) beeped loudly.

"Botan here," she said into it.

"Botan, I've got a new ferry girl here who needs to be trained. Her name's Emiliana."

"Oh, what a beautiful name! Well, thank you, Koenma. I should be back in a little bit.

"Right, well, that's all. See you in a bit."

Just as she had put her communicator away, Hiei and Genkai were coming out of the door. Hiei tried to shake her hand, but she forced him into a friendly hug.

"Come on, Hiei. Koenma wants us back at the palace," said Botan as Hiei walked up to her. Hiei said nothing.

They got on the oar and Botan waved back at Genkai as they rose higher and higher above the trees.

When they reached Koenma's office, they found Koenma and the new girl waiting for them.

Botan and Hiei just stared at Emiliana. Neither of them had expected her to be so pretty. She was a slender, yet not too slender girl, who looked to be about 14 or 15 years old. She had bright scarlet eyes and her auburn hair was short and boyish. He facial features were small, she was only about Hiei's height, and she was wearing a black kimono with a blood red dragon on the back. Her feet were bare, but the thing that caught Hiei's eye was the necklace hanging from Emiliana's neck. It was a silver dragon charm that was on a silver chain. It had what looked like rubies for eyes, which were slightly mesmerizing.

Botan moved forward to greet the young lady, but Hiei stayed where he was. He just stared at Emiliana. She looked at him and smiled warmly. Hie just snorted and looked away. Emiliana frowned. Botan saw this and followes her gaze. She saw Hiei walking away.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not you. That's just the way he is," she said reassuringly," He hasn't lived the easiest life in the world."

"How sad," said Emiliana," what about his life now? Why is he here?"

He was brutally murdered trying to save...someone," Botana had debated saying 'his sister', but had thought better of it. "Since he works for Koenma, he's being given the chance to be reborn into life."

"Is his body still intact?"

"Oh no. His skull was cracked in half and most of his bones were severely broken."

"Ouch," said Emiliana, rubbing the back of her head, "just picturing it makes my head hurt."

"Yes, well, it will take him a VERY long time to warm up to you, so just be patient with him. If you show enough understanding and potential he'll stop grunting at you," said Botan, grinning.

Botan looked around for Hiei and saw him walking out towards her suite. She motioned for Emiliana to follow her, and walked after Hiei.

Well? Good? No? Tell me, I'm dying to know!!


End file.
